Private Island
by Izzy Masen
Summary: Bella and Edward on on their honeymoon on a private island. No lemon! Just cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any characters. I just think it's funny to play around with them every now and then.**_

"Edward it burns so bad!" screamed Bella in obvious agony.

"I'm trying love; there isn't much that I can do for you now." I was helpless to her right now. I had worn her so many times before but she had refused to listen.

She awkwardly walked out of the bathroom of out honeymoon suite red as a beet for her head to her toes. It took all of my self control not to fall in the floor laughing at her, still a small chuckle managed to escape from my lips.

"It is _not _funny Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She was obviously angry at me yet I still couldn't help myself.

"Well love," I managed to get out between laughs "I did warn you to wear sunscreen. We _are_ in Hawaii you know; sunlight and sunburns are pretty much common around here. Especially for tourists." I said as I gestured toward her.

Somehow, and I'm not really sure how, her face had managed to get even redder at my comment. She turned away and was fixing to walk from the room when I ran up beside her and picked her up bridal style like I had done only two days ago.

"There, doesn't that feel _any_ better?" I knew that the coolness of my skin must have been a welcome relief because her expression soon softened as she pressed her entire body to my bare chest.

"Yes so much better!" she said through a sigh.

She then looked up into my eyes and suddenly had a look of udder shock crossed her face, or maybe it was confusion. It was always so frustrating that I couldn't read her mind.

"What is it sweetheart? Anything that I can get for you?"

"No, but I do have one question. Where is everyone?? I mean it is August and we are in Hawaii where are all of the tourists or people? I've only seen a few hotel staff."

"Well, we haven't much left the hotel room very much during our stay," I said rather smugly "but I didn't really tell you the complete truth. We aren't really in Hawaii, per say. Carlisle rented a private island and is letting us use it for however long we so choose, it really is the only way that I could be out in the sunlight with you. I didn't want to tell you because I know how much you hate anyone spending money on you."

She then silently squirmed her way out of my arms and slowly walked towards the back porch which was led to the awaiting beach.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you, especially not during our honeymoon. I just wanted to make her last few human moments special before I changed you." I said as I ran up to her.

She turned around slowly to face me; a maniacal grin was starting to form on her lips. It was then that she took off running toward the ocean, shedding her clothes along the way. I was in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"Edward, move!" she said as she unsuccessfully tried to push me out of her way.

I took her face between my stone cold hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Love, I'm sorry for not being truthful to you. Is there any way that you could ever forgive me?"

"Of course!" she said before she bolted around me.

I wasn't sure what to do as I stood in shock watching her run into the water.

"Edward! Come on! This is a _private_ island and we are going to make the most of it!" she said before diving in completely nude.

It didn't take me long to understand what she was trying to say or do. I sprinted off into the house and quickly returned to her in only a towel.

"What is that?" she asked while pointing to the object in my hand.

"Sunscreen. I promised I would never let anything harm you again and that includes the sun. Now come over here and let me rub it in."


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: hey guys! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to those of you that left reviews! It's nice to know that my work doesn't completely suck! I know that some of you want more chapters on this story. I am more than happy to write them I just need a little more motivation! If you have any comments or ideas just send them on in! Thanks and happy reading!


End file.
